Guild Battlegrounds
NOTE: THIS FEATURE HAS NOT YET BEEN RELEASED ON BETA. IT IS MERELY A CONCEPT AND WILL MOST LIKELY RELEASE BY 10 JUNE 2019 (for BETA). Guild Battlegrounds is a new feature which is being planned by InnoGames. It has been envisioned as an alternative guild feature in lieu of Guild vs Guild. It is also an attempt of bridging the gap between mobile and desktop players. However, it is not a replacement of Guild vs Guild and both will exist side by side. In a nutshell, all guilds who want to participate will be matchmade into various battlegrounds. Each battleground is its own map that holds five to eight guilds and will last for ten days. Within each battleground, the participating guilds will fight for victory by holding as many provinces as possible for as long as possible. Gameplay Each guild starts at the edge of the battleground map with a province, which cannot be taken from them. From there, they can start conquering adjacent provinces. To take a province, every guild member can click on an eligible province and either perform a fight or a negotiation. These fights and negotiations will always match the era of the player who performs it. After completing the fight or negotiation, the member will provide his guild with an advancement point, which will be visualized on a conquest flag on the target. The first guild to accumulate enough advancements will gain control over the given province, whereas all other guilds that tried to conquer it as well will lose half the advancements that they have made towards that province. A province that was just taken will be under lock-down for a few hours, giving the new owner some time to get victory points and to allow them to decide for province buildings they might want to build. There is no means of directly defending the acquired provinces. The only way of defending the your guild's provinces will be by trying to take the provinces of the attacking guild before they take yours. In this case, if the opposing guild loses all adjacent provinces they also lose all advancements that they have made towards your province. Attrition Whenever a player completes a battle (in the context of a Guild Battleground) they will build up Attrition. This is a percentage value that directly affects the (attack and defense) boosts of the defending armies that the player will face. So at some point, performing attacks will become unfeasible as the defending armies become too strong. However, attrition resets to 0% each day. Province Buildings Each province will have one to three slots for province buildings. Each province building will affect its own or even adjacent provinces in a special way. For instance, they may make attacks from that province easier or make it harder for the enemies to take attack the province. Any member with the "leader" role can access provinces of their own guild to decide which of the available province buildings they want to build. However, each province building takes time to complete and will cost guild treasury goods to be constructed. The costs will depend on the magnitude of the given building. If a province gets taken over, each province building that was being built there has a chance to be destroyed. The remaining buildings will benefit the new owner. How to Win A Battleground? The leaderboard of a battleground gets dictated by victory points, which is automatically earned by every guild once per full hour. The amount of victory points gained depends on the provinces that a guild holds. Provinces towards the center of the battleground map provide way more points than those at the edge of the map. The player can see the current levels of victory points for their specific battleground at any time, listing all participants and their current ranking. Battleground Rewards When a battleground ends, guilds may obtain various rewards which depend on placement: *Prestige Points for the ranking *Guild Power *Each member will get fragments for a completely new, upgradeable building that will provide Guild Power, Guild Treasury Goods and Forge Points Forge Point Loot Apart from rewards for your guild, there are also individual rewards; whenever you contribute an advancement (by fighting or negotiating), there is a chance to loot 5 Forge Points. League System According to a guild's performance, they can climb the ladder to join the highest leagues. Guilds start off in the Copper league and can advance to Silver, Gold, Platinum and Diamond league. A guild's league will be shown in the global rankings and also affects the magnitude of their battleground rewards. Performing poorly in a battleground may also make relegate the leagues. When assembling new battlegrounds the game will always pick guilds which are of the same league. Summary *5 to 8 guilds fight on an instanced battleground for 10 days (and then get new opponents) *Winning / losing a battleground affects the league your guild is playing in, and the rewards you get after the 10 days *A guild's league dictates which opponents they will face on their next battleground *Victory is decided by gaining victory points from holding provinces on the battleground map *To conquer provinces, guild members perform battles or negotiations *Provinces can be customized with province buildings, which are unique boosts for this new feature *All guild members of all ages will be able to provide a valuable contribution for their guild This is a concept and the developers are open to ideas from the players. Players may provide their feedback and suggestions here.